i_shall_seal_the_heavensfandomcom-20200214-history
Book 1: Patriarch Reliance
Book 1 has a total of 95 chapters. Summary Book 1 is all about Meng Hao starting out as a mortal when he gets kidnapped by a cold beauty and brought back to the Reliance Sect, where he starts his journey as a cultivator. In Book 1 Meng Hao gets the Copper Mirror, which has Lord Fifth sealed within it, breaks past the barrier that is the 9th Level of Qi Condensation to get to the 13th Level of Qi Condensation, something not seen since ancient times, as well as becomes the Ninth and last of the Demon Sealers, while becoming the Legacy and last disciple of the Reliance Sect. Chapter List #Scholar Meng Hao #The Reliance Sect #Promotion to the Outer Sect #A Copper Mirror #This Kid Isn't Bad! #The Delights of the Copper Mirror #I Need Spirit Stones! #Zhao Wugang #Impatience and Frustration #Wang Tengfei #Pill Cultivation Workshop Outlet #Hello, Elder Sister Xu #Manly Cao Yang #Threats #Decisive Attack #Come Here! #I Shall Rely on Myself! #Fatty of the Outer Sect #The Wind Stirs Again #Entering the Black Mountain #Meng Hao, You're Shameless! #A Sword Resting in Demonic Python Skin #An Ancient Beast #Who Was It?! #Sovereign of Heaven #Bewilderment #The Wind Rises Again #Shangguan Xiu #Inner Sect Training #Kill Han Zong, Battle Wang Tengfei! #Fight! #This Finger Brought Me Humiliation, Today, I Cripple It! #Is This Sword Yours Too? #Fame from 1,000 Years Ago! #I’m Not Willing! #The Perks of the Inner Sect #Water and Ink in the Evening #Qi Condensation Manual of the Sublime Spirit Scripture #Patriarch Reliance! #Sublime Spirit Scripture #A Sensation in the State of Zhao! #Who Dares to Touch Him!? #The Sole Heir #The North Sea Reveals the Dao #A Look Back at the Mortal World After Three Years #Three Long Spears #Another Encounter with Shangguan Xiu #Eccentric Song and Wu Dingqiu #Mountain of Trial by Fire #Iron Spear #My Treasure Mountain… #Bumper Crop #How Will You Repay Me? #An Old Friend from the Sect #Overbearing #Elder Brother Meng, Whether or not You Want to Trade, You Will! #Was it Worth it? #This is not its World #Unable to see Chang’an #Undispellable Death Qi #A Shocking Event in the Southern Domain #One Wave Settles Down #Another Wave Rises Up! #A Massacre Cause by a Silver Spear #Battle at the North Sea #A Great Kindness! #The Death of Ding Xin #Milky Way City #Young Lord Ding #Breaking Through to the Ninth Level of Qi Condensation! #Dong Hu #A True Man #Fierce Fighting #Not Past One Hundred Years #An Ancient Path Appears Again! #Beyond Flawlessness #Lord Revelation #No Choice But to Believe! #Kill! #Meng Hao’s Schemes #The Patriarch’s Immortal’s Cave #The Great Art of Demonic Life #Patriarch, What About Disciple’s Poison…? #Meng Hao, What Are You Doing? #Ancient Demon Sealing Jade #A Demonic Lamp that Separates Heaven and Earth! #I Shall Reach the Peak of the Thirteenth Level of Qi Concentration! #Lord Revelation’s True Self #Guyiding Tri-Rain #The Great Path of Demon Sealing, a Concept Like a Scripture #What Goes Around Comes Around #Exterminate Foundation Establishment! #Sever the Dao, Change Heaven and Earth, Demonic Will! #You Really Want Me To Come Out? #A Rain Shower, a Cold Spell Characters Introduced Minor characters with little to no contribution to the story are not included in this list. *Meng Hao | Chapter 1 *Wang Youcai | Chapter 1 *Dong Hu | Chapter 1 (Seen) | Chapter 19 (Introduced) *Li Fugui | Chapter 1 (Mentioned) | Chapter 10 (Introduced) *Xu Qing | Chapter 1 *Patriarch Reliance | Chapter 2 (Mentioned) | Chapter ? (Seen) *Chen Fan | Chapter 4 *Shangguan Xiu | Chapter 4 *Han Zong | Chapter 5 (Mentioned) | Chapter 27 (Seen) *Zhao Wugang | Chapter 5 (Mentioned) | Chapter 8 (Seen) *Wang Tengfei | Chapter 5 (Mentioned) | Chapter 10 (Seen) *Grand Elder Ouyang | Chapter 12 *Cao Yang | Chapter 13 *Lu Gong | Chapter 13 (Mentioned) | Chapter 14 (Seen) *Shangguan Song | Chapter 16 *He Luohua | Chapter 16 Items Introduced *Copper Mirror | Chapter 4 *Demonic Core | Chapter 5 *Wooden Sword | Chapter 22 *Vorpal Jade | Chapter 30 *Demon Sealing Jade | Chapter ? Techniques Introduced * Wind Walking Technique | Chapter 8 * Flame Serpent | Chapter 8 * Were-demon Skill | Chapter 8 * Water Arrows | Chapter 15 * Wind Blade | Chapter 27 * Five Radiances Art | Chapter 29 * Water-Wind | Chapter 31 * Flying Sword Matrix | Chapter 32 __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Book Category:Work In Progress